


you and me|me and you

by godaime_obito



Series: KagaTobi Stuff [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bodyswap, M/M, also i suppose kagami is aged up but the timeline and ages are so wild who knows, canon but with soulmates so izuna is still dead rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: Kagami doesn't remember falling asleep at this desk. In fact he's never seen this desk before in his life. This is fantastic! No really! It is! He's been waiting for this forever.





	you and me|me and you

Kagami picks his head up from the desk he’s apparently fallen asleep at. This is a rather disorientating position as he distinctly remembers going to sleep in his own bed last night. He doesn’t remember drinking at any point last night either, so that’s probably not the explanation. Sweeping his eyes over the room reveals it to be a basic set-up, slightly old-fashioned crowded with books and scattered papers, and no furniture other than the bed, desk and chair, and a bookshelf taking up an entire wall. There’s an ink well that’s fallen over and dried on a pile of sealing paper. A small window on the far wall looks out over an unfamiliar street.

Kagami is not going to panic. This isn’t the Uchiha compound, but it’s still Konoha. Probably. He pushes himself up from the desk, intending to get to a mirror as soon as he can, only to stumble over his feet and land on a pile of books. The limb length is all wrong. This isn’t his body. Good. He’s been waiting eagerly for his soulmate swap his entire life, what Uchiha doesn’t? But, uh, it is a bit distressing that whoever it is, _isn’t_ an Uchiha. This could be complicated. The Uchiha have just started settling into the village and they’re still not exactly friendly with the other clans yet.

He just needs to find a mirror, and make sure he, or his soulmate technically, is presentable. Then he’ll go back to the compound to find them and everything will be fine. Kagami picks himself up, carefully, and takes his time walking to the door. Why is his soulmate so tall? Everything is at a weird angle. The door knobs are not supposed to be so low down. Thankfully, the first door in the hall he tries opens into a bathroom.

Kagami could not tell anyone what the room looked like if his life depended on it. He catches sight of himself in the mirror over the sink and forgets to observe his surroundings. It’s not very shinobi like of him, but considering the situation he thinks it can be forgiven.

Senju Tobirama’s face is staring back at him. There’s ink dried on the cheek that was pressed against the desk. He must have fallen asleep while filling in paperwork or working on a seal. Kagami thinks it looks kind of cute. He’s not sure how long he’s been enjoying memorizing Tobirama’s cheekbones and crafting an elaborate romantic fantasy about their honeymoon when he’s interrupted.

“Tobi,” a voice calls. Is that Hashirama-sama? No panicking. He’s probably a very reasonable man. “You need to come out of your room Tobi!”

He pokes Tobirama’s head out of the bathroom. “About that,” Kagami says, pausing at the sound of Tobirama’s voice. Right. He knew it wouldn’t be his own voice. He just forgot for a moment.

“You came out all on your own!” Hashirama wails and then proceeds to throw himself at him like a large octopus. Is this normal?

“Yes?” he replies. He fails at not looking and sounding completely bewildered.

“I thought you were on another research binge. Are you okay?” he wonders.

“Like I was saying: about that, I may be not Tobirama,” he says nervously, “I mean I may not be Tobirama. Which is to say, I definitely am not Tobirama.” He can just call him Tobirama, right? They are soulmates after all.

Hashirama pulls back from attempting to crush his brother’s ribs. He stares blankly at Kagami’s forced smile, grasping his shoulders lightly. “What? You definitely _feel_ like Tobi, but the expression _is_ all wrong,” he contemplates.

“Right,” he gasps, trying to get air in his lungs again, “I guess I’m his soulmate?”

The hands tighten on his shoulders momentarily, before the rib crushing resumes. “I knew he had a soulmate! He’s always such a downer, but you’re never too old to switch,” Hashirama cheers. Kagami is certain his shoulder is getting wet now.

“Are you crying on me?” Senju Hashirama is crying on him. This is even more confusing than he thought the switch would be. “Oh no,” he breathes, “Madara-sama is going to pissed when he finds out.”

“We should go talk to him!”

“What!? Why would we do that? What you should do is make sure he doesn’t find out your brother is in his compound before he goes on a rampage,” he rebukes. This is a disaster in the making.

“Now you’re starting to sound like Tobi,” Hashirama jokes, “You’re even doing his scowl.”

“I refuse to go anywhere near Madara-sama while in this body,” he asserts, “Why don’t you bring Tobirama here and I’ll just stay put?”

“I know,” Hashirama cheers, “I’ll go check on him and then I’ll talk to Madara!”

“Yeah, you do that.” At least Madara-sama will hopefully be distracted for long enough for them to switch back. As he cheerily bounces off to bring chaos down on the Uchiha, Kagami drops to the ground to lay down right where he is. The bathroom floor is as good a place as any to consider how likely he is to survive until his imagined honeymoon.

* * *

 

Tobirama comes to a sudden awareness with the realization that he’s not at his desk anymore. The soft feeling of a proper bed and covers around him is likely the work of Hashirama. He’s always fretting when he catches Tobirama dozing during his research. It wouldn’t be the first time he tucked him in and there isn’t anyone else who could possible move him without the feeling of their chakra so close waking him.

He fights the desire to rest a bit longer and throws off the covers. There’s work to be done. He comes to a stop when his feet reach the ground. This isn’t his room, or any other room he knows, and his feet took longer to reach the ground than they should have. There are a lot of Uchiwa in this room. He stops looking around the room to inspect himself instead. His hands are smaller, his build smaller and leaner, and he’s wearing nothing but cotton pants with the Uchiwa all over them. His soulmate is an Uchiha. The only way this could be more inconvenient is if the switch happened two years ago when they were still at war.

Tobirama does not want to be here when others begin to realize what has happened. He isn’t eager for Madara to set him on fire, or bludgeon him to death, or do whatever specific thing he’s thinking of when he not-so-subtly imagines Tobirama’s demise. He moves to the dresser as fast as his at least three inch shorter legs will take him and riffles through the drawers for presentable clothes. Preferably with no Uchiwa. He’s forced to settle for standard black shinobi pants and sandals accompanied by a dark blue shirt with a large Uchiwa on the back. At least it doesn’t have the traditional high collar.

As he walks toward the door he catches his reflection in a mirror propped up in the corner. His soulmate is younger than him and has fluffy hair, as opposed to the spiky messes Uchiha like Madara have. Tobirama does not recognize him, but… Well, he’s certainly more appealing than any of his clansmen Tobirama’s encountered. He turns his head away from the mirror and straightens his back. He really does need to leave.

He continues to the door and pushes it open softly. Tobirama instinctively reaches out with his chakra as he exits the room and grimaces as his attempt stops short. Even with all his knowledge and prowess at sensing he can’t make up for his soulmate’s lack of natural ability. He can barely make out the Uchiha compound, and certainly nothing further than that. It will be enough for him to get out of the compound and find his body at least.

As he approaches the edge of the compound and can feel more and more of Konoha proper, he begins to sense Hashirama heading towards him. When Tobirama walks out the gates he slips right past him. He looks suspiciously joyful and teary eyed. Sage help him; if Hashirama found his soulmate and is off to tell Madara the great news they’re going to need a new Uchiha compound. He picks up the pace, jumping up to the rooftops and running. It’s a risk to use chakra like this in someone else’s body, with unfamiliar limits, but he wants to be very far away from that encounter.

Tobirama feels himself enter his decreased sensing range several blocks from the Senju main house he shares with Hashirama and Mito. It’s disconcerting to just sense himself this way, really, it’s unsettling to have been away from his _own_ chakra signature at all. Fully aware of how strange it would be for a random Uchiha to just walk into his home Tobirama jumps onto the roof out of sight of passersby and promptly slips in his own window. His harder to disarm his traps with his soulmate’s chakra, but it barely slows him.

He lets out a relieved sigh as he sees his papers and books have not been moved in his absence. If his soulmate had ruined his research before they even met he’d preemptively divorce them. Whoever they are they haven’t moved from where he sensed them in the bathroom nearest his room when they first came into range. What are they doing in there? It would be rather impolite to do crass things with his body before he even knows their name.

When Tobirama sees the bathroom door left open, and his body lying on the floor staring at the ceiling, he isn’t sure if he should be relieved or even more concerned.

“Uchiha,” he says, pressing against his side with a foot, “That isn’t sanitary. You are getting germs on me.”

The Uchiha in his body jerks up in an exaggerated motion, looking around wildly before his eyes settle on Tobirama. “Please, call me Kagami,” he grins.

Tobirama may use his shadow clone jutsu regularly, but it did not prepare him for seeing such a strange half panicked half joyful expression on his own face. He looks more like Hashirama than he’s used to. “Switch back Kagami,” he insists, offering his hands to him.

Their bare hands meet as he pulls his body up and he returns to himself with dizzying rush of warmth. He sways a moment- off put by the switch of position despite having known it was coming. Kagami is even more dazed than he is, but considering he’s been laying on the floor an indefinite amount of time he’s probably just confused in general.

He pulls Kagami- his soulmate -closer. He may not be a romantic the way his brother is, but he’s glad all the same to have finally met his soulmate. The fact that this will enrage Madara is a nice bonus too. “Are you alright?” he asks.

“Yes,” Kagami mumbles, “it’s just you’re, and I, and Hashirama-sama is going to tell and Madara-sama will… explode, maybe?”

“Are you upset it’s me? Would you have preferred another Uchiha?” he wonders.

“No!” he yelps, pulling back to look Tobirama in the eye properly. “You’re great! Your face and biceps and abs and thighs are _all_ great. Not that other things aren’t good too! Umm, you’re smart?” Kagami stammers out.

“I am not entirely sure what sentiment you are attempting to convey, but I appreciate your sincere tone,” he says bemusedly.

“Thanks?” he replies. They both twitch, restraining an urge to reach for a weapon as a large crash echoes from the direction of the Uchiha compound. The sound of rapidly growing trees, which Tobirama wishes he were less familiar with, rumbles in the distance. “Do you mind if I stay a while?” Kagami says sheepishly.

“Of course not,” Tobirama assures him, “It’s only proper that we take the time to get to know one another. Do you want to see my current seal project? We can talk in my quarters.”  Someone far away lets out a shrill shriek and it’s loud enough to carry all the way to them. Most likely it’s Madara.

“Can I sit on your lap while we talk?” he answers, finally seeming to regain his footing.

“I appreciate your forwardness. Communication of desires is important,” he says and guides Kagami back toward his room.

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Madara doesn't destroy the entire compound. Just a large portion of it.


End file.
